kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chill Lounge
The Chill Lounge Forums: http://chilllounge.forums-free.com/ http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Chill_Lounge __TOC__ The Chill Lounge is one of the few places that usually lives up to its name. In the early days of the Chill Lounge, trolls were rampant and waged spam wars and flame battles often. These struggles of epic failure were constant until the arrival of three outstanding individuals. SaberTompson and Lhjnhnas were the first of the Regulars to restore order to the Chill. Along with Vegadev, they kept order despite the lack of a moderator. Times were rougher back then and the commentary was often crass and belligerent. After defeating the trolls, and forcing them out into the wilds of Kong, Saber was pronounced Queen of the Lounge, and Lhjnhnas her Princess. Vegadev was still the enforcer and has remained vigilant. Aside from the two regulars who made the Chill Lounge into a haven of order and reason, Several others took interest. Wilkins, a moderator without a room, often chilled there during his time online. This time was peaceful and enjoyable, but such things were not meant to last. The older regulars were departing, logging on less and less. Only Vegadev and a few others remained constant in their commitment (read: addiction) to kong. Saber had begun to log on less as well. Without Saber, Vegadev had to restore order. Although he had a style which was less amicable than Saber's friendly nature, he nonetheless kept it under control. Fortunately when things looked the bleakest and Vega was tired of smiting trollkin. Wilkins decided to become the moderator of the lounge. In Vega's mind no other mod is more chill than Wilkins. After some time Wilkins and Vega worked together and the lounge knew peace once more. Despite occasional trolling infiltrators, the Chill Lounge lives up to its name. One day, a gift was bestowed upon the lounge. But this was to remain a mystery until it is further revealed. And all was good in the chill lounge. This gift was later revealed to be the modship of the Chills sternest regulars, Vegadev, JesterX and Josten. More recently in the Chill there has been drama, and much fighting, especially between elder Orc, Kaistyle2 and his disciples, who are constantly in conflict with people who believe in anti trolling differently. Chill has also seen its fair share of player on Mod conflict, with the great anti-mod, power to the players revolt being led by KakkoiiBishounen and his later disciples. This was caused by certain mods (who shall remain nameless) using their powers incorrectly and silencing 50% of the regulars. It has recently been Lhjnhnas's one year in Chill anniversary, and due to this, she has been crowned with the title "Oldest surviving chat regular of Chill" Newbs and Regs alike look at her and wonder if they will live to see the day she abandons Chill Lounge to its fate. Current list of the failing imposter's are: * sportjefe * sabretompson * lhjnnhas * kaistyle3 * Die2Live * Dinorum * Kensa * L_e_w_i_s The Chill Lounge features its own band; Come to Kinsa's restaurant at 171 Chill Lounge Blvd. Great food, great service, and on occasion, an appearance from the Chill Lounge Band! Managed by Vegadev (M) and featuring: :* sportsjefe - lead singer :* Vegadev - backup singer, facilitator :* CommanderClark - backup singer :* Lhjhnnas - drummer/songwriter :* evilson08/Noahark - trumpet :* Vanhaveir - lead guitar (rock) :* wildvine188 - kazoo, flute :* L_o_u_i_s - lead guitar (jazz) :* nich007 - saxophone :* Dtheman - didgeridoo :* MikeyBoy - assistant songwriter :* And featuring... JesterX as JesterX. Still taking openings! Come to Chill Lounge to apply! Regulars: Past and Present In no particular order! No I Lied, The Goddess of Chill comes first. *SaberTompson : This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She is still whispered about amongst the regulars, who say regular prayers that she will return to visit us. She left to Chill in RP #1. May they be blessed for her company. Mods *Wilkins(M): The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. *Vegadev(M): Good in his own time, sometimes has off days, but we love him. *JesterX(M): The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, mother of the Chill Lounge(self proclaimed)! (Also a former chair of the Elder Three)Like to stare at Lhj's avatar. *Josten(M): The hardest of the hardcore Chill mods. Mess with him and you're looking at serious time. Developers! *L_o_u_i_s(D): A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. *ZombiBubonik(D): One of the two Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. *Beastial_Pride(D): Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through. *Live2Die(D): A well loved, relatively new member of Chill. He became a developer on the 31st of May, 2009. It shall be celebrated. Regular Users *Sportsjefe: A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song(without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Legendary: Has achieved Legendary Status +100hp, -50AC, extra 6d6 damage, +5 to hit. *Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a wonderful person who is the daughter of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Mercantile: Creates 10 gold per day due to sales of DinoBeer. Co-instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. *L_o_u_i_s: Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009 *Lhjnhnas: Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is always trying hard to keep the peace, and help trolls learn their spelling and grammar. One of the new Elder 3. The new queen of Kong in Saber's absence. Currently JesterX's Sekret Lesbunum Luver. Queen's Command: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare. *Kinsa: A quiet, mysterious individual. Often seen in the Lounge presumably whispering quietly with a secret cabal of ancient righteous troll assassins, gauging the stupidity levels of the room, while lurking. Presumed leader of this powerful group, one can never be sure of Kinsa's intent. *Zyferwind: A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. *jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker.. *swimdudensc: A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteen-year-old-that-thinks-they-know-everything" type comments. *Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the lounge. Resist Peer Pressure: +50% chance to resist coercion, because she wouldn't do drugs. *Evilson08/Noahark: The inventor of the Silence Spear and the Modchine Gun. Godspeed mods. *MikeyBoy: Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous man-crush on Kaistyle2. *Khiash: *y3rfd0g: *Kaistyle2: Original Member of the ACT. As part of the Elder Three he enjoys ripping apart trolls with no mercy. Seriously. Racial Enemy: Troll. Gains +6 to hit Trolls. +50% resistance to berserk. +50% critical hits to Trolls. Trolls may not regenerate when Damaged by Kaistyle2. *Demon_warlord: *annethecat: The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. *Stealthismygame: *AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, for no reason what so ever. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. *quietpanther: The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. *Chronas: *Vanhavier: Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. Innocence: +50% chance to be wrongfully accused by a mod. *hvacrfred: *Coke_Can64: *Dejarie: *Elchubb: *Zarkate: *BoyKingGeorge10: *Tritus: *SweetiePie: Enjoys fried food. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009 *Dragonlight: A Special Section JBirdman: A nice fellow, always was, always will be. JB.. aka Jbird, aka stripes, aka taz, aka turtle.. is often seen having a great, fun time in the Lounge. Whether it be exchanging humorous banter with his fellow Loungers, providing keen insight to the inquisitive, or working behind the scenes to help maintain the peace, JB is an avid gamer and firm believer that as long as things are kept light and fun in the Lounge, then all is good with the world. His feathers get ruffled when he sees the Lounge degrade down to kindergarten/troll level, and doesn’t hesitate to let the kiddies, who wallow in such ill behavior, know it. In fact, JB recently grew so sick of the pure vomit constantly being spewed* about the Lounge by some of the lower-lifeform Regs, that he decided to fly off in search of happier skies. He often wondered aloud how they even became residents of the Lounge in the first place with such sad, pathetic behavior, and he revolted against the complacency and outright hypocrisy that he saw being displayed there by two of the very residents whose job it is to maintain the law and peace of the land, Mods. His credo was, and still is, that, “If they were any other random fool wandering into the Lounge and acting so disgracefully, the Mods and Regs would be jumping all over them for it in an instant, because after all, rules are rules and wrong is wrong, so why the double-standards?” He will be missed by the decent folk that call the Lounge home. *Note: Most relatively new users (and some regulars who were away at the time) will be unaware of the conflict that applied to this particular situation, as there is insufficient data presented here to explain just why JB decided to leave. War With Ant Hill Two ants recently came into Chill Lounge, demanding a war. The denizens of Chill Lounge voted, and the war will go ahead. They are sending in 3 of their most skilled ACT members, Kaistyle2, MikeyBoy and Lhjnhnas. Death will come to the Ant Hill. WE GO TO WAR!!! CUT CUT CUT! Screenshots will be posted Category:Chat rooms